A Good Day
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Some days were bad, and others were good. Today was the latter. Oneshot, pretty random.


**Title:** A Good Day  
**Author:** dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating:** K, K+  
Summary: Somedays were bad, while others were good. Today was the latter.  
**A/N:** So, this didn't go as planned. I hope you don't get confused. This is AU, and ten years in the future I believe. I've tried doing this five times now, and each time Fanfiction has been a d!ckwad and gone "error error". So, This time it better work. It took me two days to finally change my profile.

Oh, and if you can get the George Carlin references (there are two), tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

He sat at the edge of the room, and from there he could see everything. He could see the band, playing light happy music that was strangely familiar but he couldn't place it. He saw the people, the mass of people, as they mingled and/or danced. Most of them mingled, and he looked at the people talking nearest to him. They were strangely familiar, but he couldn't place them. There were four people he found the most familiar. He searched his brain, but came up with nothing.

The two that looked most familiar were standing close, with their hands slightly linked. The man was taller than the woman, his hair thick on his head and a light brown in color. He couldn't see from where he sat, but he was sure the man's eyes were a light color. His nose was slightly crooked, but it worked on his face. The man was holding the hand of an olive skin-toned woman, whose hair was dark and long. They were talking to each other, while also talking to another couple.

The man of this couple looked young, but the man at the edge of the floor knew he wasn't. For some odd reason, he knew that one piece of information. The man was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, and his hand was on the back of another woman. This one, however, had pale skin and dark hair, her lips a bright red. She reminded him of a vampire.

He watched from his chair as the two pairs talked, their laughter just reaching his ears. He could also just make out what they were saying.

"Isn't it weird that Vance's daughter is getting married after dating a guy for two years, and you guys have been dating for 10 and aren't getting married?" The young looking man said, and the olive skinned woman chuckled.

"I do not see the whole point of discussing this again. I said earlier, it does not matter." She said, with an accent that he knew was from the middle east, or somewhere near those parts.

"Come on Ziva; let the Probie make his assumptions and then move on to some more observations." The crooked nosed man said. The man called Probie scowled, and Ziva hit her partner's chest.

"Be nice." She said in a disapproving tone.

There was a burst of laughter, and about ten kids ran through the room. The vampire woman picked up the youngest one, placing her on her hip. She put her finger on the child's nose, and looked at Probie.

"You know, after a certain number of years, the social system sees them as lifetime partners. They have the same rights as a married couple of two months."

Ziva and the crooked nosed man looked at each other, and the warmness of their gaze didn't go unnoticed by anyone around them. The man at the edge of the floor could feel the warmth from where he sat.

"Mommy, can I go see him now?" A girl with dark brown hair and a crooked nose asked Ziva, and she nodded. The man watched as the little girl moved through the tables towards him, and he stared at her carefully. When she got close to him, the girl stopped for a second. She observed him, with a gaze he was somehow used to, and then she came closer to him.

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs. D-Do you remember me?" She wavered on her question, and he tilted his head. A name came to mind, but he wasn't sure.

"Maralyn?" He asked her, and she nodded. Her nervous state ended, and she moved up next to his wheelchair. Her hands rested on the arm, and she smiled at him.

"You remembered tonight." She said, her intelligence glaring at him. He nodded, trying to think.

"What-why are we here?" He asked her, knowing that he could trust this little girl. She pointed to two people in the middle of the dance floor. A black man was dressed to the nines, and was dancing with what looked like his daughter. She was dressed in a white wedding dress.

"It's a wedding." He said, and Maralyn nodded.

"Leon's daughter's wedding." She said, and he associated Leon with a man named Vance that had once been a pain in his ass.

"Your parents…"

She pointed to the Ziva and the man with the crooked nose.

"Remember, they worked for you. Ziva and Tony. David and DiNozzo. Daddy worked for you forever, and mommy was like your daughter. Just like Aunt Abby and McGiggles."

"_Hey, McGiggles here got the video footage, said that it didn't take much than a simple hack and blah blah more computer stuff."_

He placed the memory to the man named Tony, and he knew Tony taught his daughter to call her uncle McGiggles. He suddenly became aware that McGiggles/Probie wasn't her biological uncle.

"Grandpa?"

He looked at Maralyn, and she smiled.

"Yes, Maralyn?" He said, and she smiled. Suddenly, she disappeared and he was moving. He became aware of the presence of another body, and he looked up to see his nurse next to him. He remembered her because she was always there. More than his not biological family.

"Maralyn, why are you bugging Gibbs?" Tony said, his voice loud and sure. Gibbs, finally putting his name to himself, almost had the urge to smack Tony. He looked down at his hands, wondering why.

"Shut up Tony. How are you Gibbs?" Ziva asked him, and he looked up at her. A flood of memories filled his brain, and he didn't feel that sense of confusion as he did with everyone else around him.

"I'm alright." He said slowly, and Ziva nodded. She touched his head, kissing the top of his head. It didn't feel weird, as if he knew it would have long ago.

"That's good Gibbs. Because, we always love when you are feeling good." The vampire woman, Aunt Abby as he recalled, said. She touched his head as well, hugging him awkwardly. He smiled at her, the sound of the music flowing over to his ears.

"Yeah, when you remember us and we can talk to you without you saying 'Who are you people and where is my horse'. Honestly, Gibbs, that was the funniest family dinners." Tony said, and Ziva slapped him again. Gibbs felt some sort of satisfaction, in an evil kind of way. Again, though, he was left wondering why.

"Well, I hate to break up the party, but I think I should get Jethro home."His nurse, Agnes, said. She smiled at him as she packed up all of her stuff into her bag. Gibbs looked at the five people in front of him, and saw their slight disappointment. Maralyn hugged him, albeit awkwardly and a little painful, but he hugged her back all the same. She smiled at him, and he noticed the slight tears in her eyes. He pushed them away.

"Don't worry, I'll try to remember you next time I see you." He said, and she laughed.

"Okay Grandpa Gibbs." She said, moving away so that Abby could crush him. After Abby were McGiggles, Tony and then Ziva. Ziva paused before standing up straight, smiling at him.

"We'll see you tomorrow Gibbs. Get a good night sleep, and feel good." She said quietly, and he nodded. Agnes turned his chair around. He relaxed in the chair, shutting his eyes.

"It's always nice to see your family." Agnes said, and Gibbs nodded.

"They aren't my real family, but they're as close as I'm going to get." He said, coughing as a tickle came about in his throat.

"You okay sir?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Maralyn reminds me of DiNozzo long ago. Even now, I suppose." Gibbs said, and Agnes laughed slightly.

"I guess today's a good day then, for your brain." She said, and he nodded. As Agnes turned him around, he saw Tony lift Maralyn up off the ground, and threw her up into the air. As her laughter reached his ears, he smiled.

Today was a good day, whether he would remember it or not.

* * *

**A/N: **Pretty random and stuff. I don't think this really has a purpose. But, I enjoyed writing it. I felt the subject was a good idea. Or not. You tell me. It's pretty random. Reviews would be lovely, if you want to leave one. :) I know Fanfiction is being retarded and stuff.

Thanks for reading. Izzy.


End file.
